1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to portable or easily erected housing and, more particularly, the invention includes a system and a method related to portable housing that may be easily erected and of relatively low cost, and in certain aspects may provide high thermal efficiencies.
2.0 Related Art
There have been many variations of modular housing over the years, but most have proven economically infeasible or unnecessarily difficult to assemble by untrained personnel. Most panelized modular systems link components without creating a composite unit with the same characteristics of the individual pieces, i.e., a true monocoque shell with all stresses distributed by the composite nature of the structure. Traditional steel or wood stud construction must utilize separate tie-down rods and clips or other restraints to achieve a continuous load-path, meeting hurricane resistance requirements, for example. By nature of their winged parallelogram-structural spans, from stud to stud, their hinged joints deform and fail when detached from their restraining foundations in wind, flood or earthquake events.
Moreover, most prefabricated modular systems cannot be readily disassembled and moved to new locations as conditions require. This may be that often connecting mechanisms are essentially permanent (such as nails), or not easily disconnected without damage. Moreover, powered tools and/or custom crafting are still required.